Headlock
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Continuar vivendo pode ser a maior provação. Yaoi, The Lost Canvas  Radamanthys e Valentine  Presente de aniversário para Suellen San


**Headlock**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Dedicatória: Para Suellen-San, pelo seu aniversário (sim, estou adiantada)**

Categoria: Saint Seiya, The Lost Canvas, Songfic (Headlock - Imogen Heap), Slash MXM, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia.

Advertências:Violência, sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Continuar vivendo pode ser a maior provação.

Beta-readers: Fabinho, Akane Mitsuko e Nina Aioros (Três escorpianos muito poderosos)

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**HEADLOCK**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Just a flickering screen of scenery**

**Apenas uma pequena mostra do cenário**

**This weather's bringing it all back again**

**Esse tempo está trazendo tudo de volta novamente**

**Great adventures, faces in condensation**

**Grandes aventuras, rostos em suspenso**

**I'm going outside and take it all in**

**Eu vou lá fora e absorvo tudo isso**

Como se aproximar dele? Como dizer qualquer coisa àquele homem? Era impossível a qualquer ser do Meikai, vivo ou morto, se aproximar de Radamanthys de Wyvern sem sofrer conseqüências próximas da morte.

Isso antes de ele ter praticamente morrido e ser ressuscitado por Hades. Agora, então, só de vê-lo caminhar já era aviso suficiente.

A Guerra Santa provocava verdadeiros terremotos de cosmo e lutas sanguinolentas. O Kyoto de Wyvern não parecia abalado, nem demonstrava se importar.

Já houvera outras guerras, e mortes.

Haveria mais delas. Rostos, corpos, almas... Desafios. Os olhos amarelados que brilhavam de excitação em lutas ou que olhavam ironicamente para seus inimigos agora pareciam diferentes.

O Juiz do Inferno vagava com Pandora guiando-o, mas já não havia luz alguma no âmbar que eram os olhos de Wyvern.

O Kyoto matara Valentine, seu espectro de confiança, por ter o ruivo desafiado Pandora.

O que ninguém entenderia é que Radamanthys o fizera para seguir a diretriz primeira de um Kyoto: devoção total a Hades.

Valentine desafiara Pandora! Era um ato rebelde e que não poderia ser tolerado. O Kyoto sabia disso, mas seu coração se partira para sempre ao matar Valentine.

Seu espectro mais devotado. Seu único amor. Aquele que lutara com Pandora para impedir que a senhora do inferno atrapalhasse a recuperação de Wyvern.

Valentine de Harpia salvara Radamanthys de Wyvern ao impedir Pandora de invadir o local onde o corpo destruído do juiz repousava para ser ressuscitado por Hades. Pelo sangue de Hades.

E o cipriota de longos cabelos ruivos derramara seu sangue tentando dar mais alguns minutos ao Kyoto.

Somente alguns minutos...

E aquele pouco tempo fora o suficiente para que o inglês de nascimento pudesse ressurgir com força e fúria incríveis.

Tempo que os dois não haviam tido para expressar o que eram um para o outro. Para poderem dizer.

Aquela era uma fronteira que nenhum deles ousara atravessar, os corações não podiam falar, mas haviam sido ouvidos mesmo assim. Era perigoso até pensar no assunto, não podiam se desviar de seus destinos, mas não conseguiram deter o que existia como uma marca de nascença, como uma predestinação.

Wyvern e Harpia...

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**Got your heart in a headlock,**

**Tem seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**I don't believe any of it**

**Eu não acredito em nada disso**

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**With your heart in a headlock,**

**Com o seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**You know you're better than this.**

**Você sabe que você é melhor do que isso.**

Os deveres dos servos do Meikai eram extenuantes, inacabáveis e permeados de sangue e dor. De comiseração e morte.

Radamanthys e Valentine não puderam, nunca, passar dos olhares, das palavras mudas e dos sentimentos trancafiados no mais profundo do que lhes restara de alma própria após a dominação hedionda e irresistível das súrplices.

Sim, pois as vestes correspondentes a variadas estrelas malignas eram como sanguessugas, como vermes, como uma doença insidiosa que corroía a alma de cada um deles, tornando-os seres monstruosos repletos de dor e desespero e, ao mesmo tempo, capazes de causar puro horror e arrependimento.

Ou talvez apenas causassem dor pelo simples prazer de tripudiar de criminosos, assassinos, traidores, chantagistas...

No meio de toda aquela opressão, poderia realmente vicejar o amor?

Algum sentimento menos espúrio poderia brotar no Meikai?

Radamanthys não conhecia Valentine. Eram dois homens escolhidos para serem espectros, mas nunca antes haviam se visto.

Serem do mesmo sexo não fora um empecilho e, mesmo sem anteriormente terem alguma intimidade, haviam se conectado de uma maneira surreal, própria de outro mundo e, ora, estavam em outro mundo!

Olhares.

Algumas conversas.

Lealdade, devoção e caráter eram características de ambos, talvez por isso houvesse aquele liame sem explicação e tão forte.

Tudo culminara em um sentimento que Radamanthys não queria entender e Valentine não gostaria de explicar quando o espectro de Harpia se ajoelhara perante todo o Meikai oferecendo sua eterna lealdade ao Kyoto de Wyvern.

Houvera uma fagulha de mútuo entendimento, talvez a sombra de um sorriso que deveria ser esquecido e então...

Silêncios sem fim.

Pois já não havia o que ser dito sem que complicassem suas missões, suas vidas miseráveis e o reino de Hades...

Não era concebível haver amor na fustigada lama feita de restos humanos do solo do inferno.

E o momento veio... E esvaneceu como a poeira feita de pó de ossos...

**We're a different pair, just something out of step**

**Somos um par diferente, apenas algo fora do lugar**

**Throw a stranger an unexpected smile... with big intention**

**Mostre um sorriso inesperado para um estranho... Com grande intenção.**

**Still posted at your station**

**Ainda colado no seu lugar**

**Always on about the day it should have flied.**

**Sempre naquele dia que deveria ter voado**

E agora, marchando friamente, pisando o solo calcinado com o metal pesado da súrplice de Wyvern, o juiz não tinha mais esperança alguma. Nunca houvera um começo, não seria agora.

Suas memórias passavam lépidas, sua respiração era sincopada e forte. Uma máquina de maldição e morte.

No mais ínfimo pedaço de seu ser, Radamanthys quisera acreditar na esperança, no amor, na liberdade, na possibilidade.

Não mais.

Ele não tinha mais crenças e nem queria pensar, ou sonhar, ou querer. Não havia mais nada ali...

O coração do Kyoto fenecera no momento em que destruíra Valentine. Só restara obrigação e violência. Ele era o mais feroz, o mais incontrolável Kyoto de Hades! Não era o que todos diziam?

Talvez fosse nisso que aquele homem com poderes absurdos e rosto contrito quisesse acreditar.

Negar sua parcela de humanidade parecia-lhe infinitamente mais fácil que aceitar que sentia...

Não podia sentir ou não saberia executar seu trabalho, ser o lacaio de Pandora ou lutar para vencer, sem nada a perder...

Já perdera. Sabia que também já se perdera. Não queria pensar.

Não queria sentir. Lutar contra inimigos físicos era tão mais simples que combater aquela sensação de vazio e aquela dor arguta, sutil, que penetrava sua mente, músculos e ossos num frenesi esfaimado por atingir-lhe o raciocínio e fazê-lo compreender.

Fazê-lo aceitar.

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**Got your heart in a headlock,**

**Tem seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**I don't believe any of it**

**Eu não acredito em nada disso**

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**With your heart in a headlock,**

**Com o seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**You know you're better than this.**

**Você sabe que você é melhor do que isso.**

- "Radamanthys, está tudo correndo bem. Espero que não tenha ficado aborrecido em punir exemplarmente aquele espectro revoltoso." A voz de Pandora continha o orgulho peculiar de sua ascendência alemã. Havia sedução e charme na entonação melíflua e nas palavras bem ditas, de sonoridade estudada...

Ela gostava do Kyoto de Wyvern embora soubesse que a eles, espectros, não era permitido querer nada além de lutar e vencer. Era uma mulher, a tal Senhorita Pandora, e não era imune ao tremendo magnetismo masculino e agressivo do juiz loiro de porte avantajado e olhar dourado.

Ela tinha lá suas desconfianças sobre toda a dedicação de Valentine de Harpia, mas não era nada fácil de provar, pois o tremendamente perspicaz e vigilante Kyoto inglês não deixava nada transparecer que pusesse em risco sua fama de fera assassina.

Valentine? Pandora não conseguia sequer conversar com aquele ser! Um mar verde de distância nos olhos do cipriota ruivo era tudo que conseguia. Odiava o orgulho daquele homem! Ao menos ele já não estava ali para mirá-la com ar insensível. Nunca compreendera o aquariano, nem se importava.

Só que Pandora já havia perdido aquele embate no momento em que desafiara Valentine de Harpia e o instara a permitir-lhe entrar no local de recuperação do Kyoto.

E agora, somente agora, ela via que não havia nada, senão morte, nos olhos cor de âmbar do dominador e calado Juiz de Wyvern. Não havia palavras a dizer ou lugar para retornar.

- "Radamanthys, eu gostaria que soubesse..." Pandora novamente tentava alcançar aquele homem. Sedutor, forte, resoluto e sério. Atributos que ela admirava num futuro par... Mesmo sabendo que ele jamais cederia.

- "Não há nada para saber além do fato de que vou morrer e, com todo respeito, Senhorita Pandora, será o lenitivo que procuro."

Pandora mordiscou os lábios. Não se equivocara. Nunca alcançaria aquele homem...

Se havia pensamentos que não envolvessem as agruras do Meikai na mente do loiro inglês, tal se dava apenas quando se lembrava de Valentine. Haviam escolhido...

Escolhido? Radamanthys riria, mas não queria demonstrar emoção alguma. Era melhor nem sequer começar a cogitar a hipótese de que pudessem ter tido algo.

A devoção a Hades era marca inscrita em cada um dos espectros, como uma tatuagem feita a ferro em brasa na pele nua. Eles todos deviam temer Hades, respeitá-lo e segui-lo.

Tantas vezes Radamanthys hesitara, pesando as conseqüências de suas vontades sobre Valentine.

O temor de que o Senhor do Inferno destruísse o espectro de Harpia o fizera enterrar seus sentimentos em algum milímetro do que era sua sobrevivente alma humana enfurnada naquele pesadelo que era seu corpo dominado pela estrela maléfica da ferocidade.

A honra que fora uma característica do homem Radamanthys ainda permanecia no Juiz de Wyvern.

**Afraid to start, got your heart in a headlock,**

**Com medo de começar, você tem seu coração preso numa chave de braço**

**I don't believe any of it**

**Eu não acredito em nada disso**

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**With your heart in a headlock,**

**Com o seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**You know you're better than this.**

**Você sabe que você é melhor do que isso.**

As paisagens sem vida se sucediam enquanto Radamanthys e Pandora caminhavam, seguindo para suas respectivas batalhas.

Ela, tentando manter Hades a salvo e impedir o avanço dos cavaleiros de Atena, sentindo-se frustrada por nada conseguir além de um olhar rápido por parte do Kyoto que a acompanhava e sabendo que talvez seu destino fosse a indescritível solidão dos que não são amados por ninguém. O perfeito nada.

Não havia muito mais para ela além de desejar a vitória de Hades e atinou que faria qualquer coisa por isso.

Radamanthys, por sua vez, apenas aguardava um desfecho, qualquer que fosse, para sua já esfacelada esperança de conseguir seguir em frente sem Valentine. Se bem que ele seguiria pela expectativa de que fosse massacrado e pudesse parar de sentir aquela dor...

Mesmo que Hades vencesse, metade do significado do que podia ser viver para aquele loiro amaldiçoado fenecera com a morte do ruivo cipriota a quem Radamanthys jamais dissera o que sentia... Se é que palavras teriam valido de algo. Não era necessário dizer nada e o Kyoto, no fundo, sabia.

Teria morrido no lugar de Valentine se isso pudesse ter alterado alguma coisa. Uma sombra de sorriso apareceu nos lábios do inglês. Ainda tinha a capacidade de sentir alguma coisa...

Saudade.

Ninguém nunca saberia.

Novamente, Wyvern sentiu... Uma vaga lembrança. Podia ouvir Valentine falar. Sua mente se rendia ao coração, por segundos apenas, mas curvava-se à necessidade de ter suavizado seu sofrimento.

- "Haverá outra vez."

Um sussurro pálido na mente do Juiz. Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer existência. Se é que era uma voz e não alucinações de um homem imerso em perdição.

**You've been walking, you've been hidding,**

**Você esteve caminhando, você esteve se escondendo**

**And you look half dead half the time**

**E você parece estar meio morto metade do tempo**

**Monitoring you, like machines do,**

**Monitorando você, como as máquinas fazem**

**You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye**

**Você ainda tem isso, eu só estou tomando conta**

Logo à frente, Regulus de Leão seria o próximo oponente de Radamanthys de Wyvern. Contas antigas a serem pagas.

O Kyoto agora sorria, cinicamente. Era apenas hora de se deixar dominar totalmente pela súrplice do inferno e não haveria piedade alguma em seus atos e pensamentos.

Faria qualquer coisa que fosse preciso, pois aquele que agora lutava com golpes horrendos e sangue escorrendo não receberia senão a metade destruída da alma do homem Radamanthys.

A outra metade estava bem guardada, trancada para sobreviver e reencontrar Valentine.

Uma parte era vida, outra parte era morte. Uma mescla de um ser destinado a nada senão devastação.

Wyvern gargalhava em seu íntimo ao sentir ínfimas emanações do cosmo de Valentine aderido à sua alma verdadeira, como um consolo e um presente.

- "Para sempre lhe serei fiel, com devoção de um verdadeiro espectro."

Fora esse o juramento de Harpia para Wyvern.

De Valentine para Radamanthys.

Em mais de um sentido aquilo era uma espécie de pacto eterno. Não era apenas a entrega do espectro de Harpia aos seus deveres para com seu Kyoto.

Um olhar...

O olhar verde que cogitava nublar-se de amor na frente de todo mundo se dirigira com respeito e com adoração para o olhar âmbar riscado de vermelho do poderoso, orgulhoso e letal Kyoto, um homem que todos julgavam insensível.

De repente, havia doçura espraiando-se pela alma gelada de Radamanthys. Havia algo guardado, encarcerado, escondido, lá no âmago do que seria apenas uma alma quebrada...

**So, you've been walking, you've been hidding,**

**Então, você esteve caminhando, você esteve se escondendo**

**And you look half dead half the time**

**E você parece estar meio morto metade do tempo**

**Monitoring you, like machines do,**

**Monitorando você, como as máquinas fazem**

**You've still got it, I'm just keeping an eye**

**Você ainda tem isso, eu só estou tomando conta**

A batalha seguia bem sangrenta. Estava sendo penosa. Não importava mais.

Apenas um cão de caça.

Apenas um cão de guarda.

Um subordinado de alta estirpe, mas nada além de um vassalo.

Tudo que Radamanthys era para seu deus, ou para Pandora, era um mero receptáculo de estrela maléfica, um servo fiel com tempo de validade específico.

O que era uma vida para Hades quando a eternidade para ele era algo simples?

Para Pandora, servir a Hades era tudo que havia, pois já abrira a caixa libertando toda a desgraça no mundo e sendo alvo de todas as maldições.

A única pessoa, ou espectro, para quem Radamanthys valia alguma coisa já não estava por ali.

E novamente Wyvern se lembrou...

O olhar verde que cogitava nublar-se de amor na frente de todo mundo...

O loiro não podia se deixar matar, pois desonraria seu deus. Iria até as últimas conseqüências, mas não tinha medo algum de morrer. Não mais.

Radamanthys preparou outro golpe, sua cosmo energia era aumentada pelo sangue de Hades, tornando-o estupidamente perigoso. Concentrou-se em lutar por Valentine...

Pela confiança que o outro sempre depositara em si.

Lembrava-se de tantas vezes que haviam falado sobre um futuro que já não existiria e da esperança de Valentine de que talvez pudessem apenas ser amigos...

Amigos.

Radamanthys percebeu que sempre estiveram enamorados e que Valentine o fazia ser um ente melhor...

**You know you're better than this**

**Você sabe que você é melhor do que isso.**

Agora já não havia tempo sobrando, Regulus de Leão destruíra o coração de Radamanthys com um golpe certeiro, mas não havia muito que destroçar, pois, para o Kyoto, aquela parte de seu corpo físico não era nada perto do seu coração verdadeiro aniquilado pela morte de Harpia.

Era apenas a parte física. Ninguém conseguiria quebrar seu amor e agora sabia disso mais do que sabia antes.

O incentivo constante de Harpia, o brilho nos olhos verdes. O coração verdadeiro de Radamanthys estava acorrentado junto com todo seu amor por Valentine em um lugar inalcançável.

Não havia poder de Hades, Cavaleiro ou qualquer outro que pudesse roubar seu amor por Valentine.

Era tudo que importava realmente.

Radamanthys oscilou seu cosmo e gargalhou. Regulus de Leão não entendeu nada e nem era preciso que entendesse.

No final, Wyvern sentir-se-ia um vencedor, qualquer que fosse o resultado da luta.

Pois ninguém poderia conspurcar, vencer, retirar seu amor profundo e verdadeiro por Harpia.

Não era importante quem venceria, não era mais necessário se preocupar com honra, lealdade, verdade ou mentira.

A única importância da vida de Radamanthys tinha sido cuidar de Hades. Até conhecer Valentine.

O Kyoto agora sabia que sua vida deveria ser valorada pelo quanto conseguira fazer Valentine feliz.

À maneira deles, haviam trocado olhares, sentimentos, palavras e silêncios.

Era o bastante.

Tudo estava bem claro. O coração torturado do Kyoto não sentiria nada, nunca mais, por ninguém.

Apenas por um olhar verde que cogitava nublar-se de amor na frente de todo mundo...

**I'll make you start, got your heart in a headlock,**

**Eu farei você começar, seu coração preso numa chave de braço**

**I don't believe any of it**

**Eu não acredito em nada disso**

**You say too late to start,**

**Você diz que é muito tarde pra começar,**

**With your heart in a headlock,**

**Com o seu coração preso numa chave de braço,**

**You know you're better than this.**

**Você sabe que você é melhor do que isso.**

**

* * *

Nota: **Esta fanfiction me deu um trabalho danado para ser feita, pois eu queria o melhor possível para o aniversário de Suellen. Ela me acompanha fandons afora e tem anos... Por que fiz Radamanthys e Valentine? Porque, para quem me conhece, não digo me conhece de dar review, ou apenas dizer oi, quem realmente me conhece, sabe que eu não faço fanfics de Radamanthys e Valentine para qualquer um. Em cinco anos de fandom de Saint Seiya apenas poucos conseguiram que eu lhes dedicasse uma fanfiction desse casal. É algo que brota como uma nova flor, cada estória que faço pensando em alguém em especial. Akane Mitsuko sempre ganhou e ganhará fanfictions de Radamanthys e Valentine. Bem como Fabinho, apenas para citar duas pessoas que eu amo sem reservas. E, assim, esse é meu presente para Suellen San, pelo incondicional apoio, pelas palavras de carinho, pela presença marcante, pela beleza de alma e pela maneira sempre elegante e firme de se posicionar mesmo nos meus piores dias. Amigos não são aqueles que aplaudem você, mas os que te abraçam quando você é vaiado. Feliz Aniversário, Suellen-San. Não saiu uma Camus e Milo, mas é que para mim, Radamanthys e Valentine é algo bem especial. Espero que goste.**  
**


End file.
